Diddy Kong Racing Country
by Deviant Crew
Summary: King K Rool and Wizpig are teaming up to take over Kongo Jungle, and they've kidnapped Donkey Kong! It's up to Diddy and his old friends to save Donkey Kong and Kongo Jungle from destruction in land, sea, and sky!


Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were having a nice day off, relaxing in the Kongo Jungle

"This is nice, don't you think, Diddy?" Donkey Kong asks.

"Yeah, I feel great." Diddy was reclining in a chair, taking a sip of coconut milk.

"And yet, I have a strange feeling..." Donkey Kong says.

"What is it, Kong?" Diddy asks.

Donkey Kong points to the dark and stormy sky.

"It's just a storm. We'll just prepare for the downpour." Diddy Kong suggests.

Donkey Kong shakes his head. "I have a bad feeling..."

Suddenly, a big green creature with a cape and crown jumps down in front of the two Kongs.

"Back for another round, Kongs!" The creature laughs.

"King K Rool!" Diddy Kong exclaims.

"Here to steal our bananas again, no doubt." Donkey Kong replies. "You don't want to do this, King K Rool. You know you're going to lose, just like you always do."

"Alone maybe, but I have a little friend who has strength greater than either of us combined, Kong." King K Rool laughs.

"Donkey Kong?" Diddy turns to Kong in worry.

"He's lying. He trying to scare us." Donkey Kong exclaims.

But Donkey Kong was wrong. From behind King K Rool, the Kongs could see tree after tree being knocked down by the brute force of the silhouette approaching. The ground shakes as this unknown being comes closer. Then, from the trees appears a colossus pig with a purple robe and cape. His yellow eyes and red pupils glare at the two Kongs. His size towers over Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, and even King K Rool.

"Remember me, WORM?" The pig laughs.

"W-Wizpig? No, this can't be!" Diddy Kong right away notices the face of his enemy.

"You know this guy?" Donkey Kong asks.

"When I had to save Timbur Island, he's the guy we beat to save the Island. He blew up on a rocket and space, and nothing was left." Diddy Kong explains.

"Oh, but I didn't. I was able to escape just in time. And now I'm going to team up with Mr. K Rool himself to take over this land. It shall be known as WizRool Islands when we're done with it!" Wizpig laughs

"Stand back, nephew. I got this guy." Donkey Kong pulls out his Coconut Guns, and prepares to fire.

"Kong, no!" Diddy Kong tries to stop him, but he fires at Wizpig's Head. He shows no pain or reaction to the blast in the face.

"It's going to take more than coconuts to defeat me, Donkey Kong. Much more." Wizpig counterattacks and zaps lightning at Donkey Kong. He goes out like a light.

"Get away from him!" Diddy Kong tries to save him, but King K Rool smacks him aside.

"Leave Diddy Kong to mourn over his defeat. Take this 'Donkey Kong' as our prisoner." Wizpig commands.

"We're as a team, so you don't command me. However, I do enjoy your plan. Watch as your member suffers in front of your eyes!" King K Rool laughs.

With Donkey Kong down for the count, and Diddy Kong helpless to save him, Wizpig and King K Rool disappear into the jungle.

"This is awful. I need help." Diddy Kong thinks of how to save Donkey Kong. "The only kids I know strong enough to take down Wizpig are the kids who did before!" Diddy Kong calls for Squawks, Diddy Kong's carrier pigeon. Now he hopes and waits.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Tiny and Dixie Kong to show up.

"King K Rool won't get away with this!" Dixie exclaims.

"That's right!" Tiny nods her head.

Next to show up is a little yellow mouse with a red and white polka dot bow on her head. She wears a sailor outfit and red gloves. She came in her number 3 pink biplane. When she gets out, she is carrying a pink umbrella.

"Pipsy, I'm glad you can make it." Diddy Kong says.

"I came over as soon as I could. Friends help each other out whenever they can." Pipsy smiles.

"Uh, Pipsy? Why did you bring an umbrella?" Diddy asks.

"This is a rain forest, right? I didn't want to get wet." Pipsy replies.

Diddy is used to this. Typical Pipsy, afraid of most things.

Next to show up was a Kremling with a black skull jacket. He came in his number 2 car.

"Krunch? Won't you be kicked out of your clan if they find you helping us again?" Diddy asks.

"My clan is already mad at me. If I betray King K Rool again, I'm done for. Who needs them, anyways?" Krunch shrugs.

Diddy then saw a tiger with a Blue Rare Logo Cap driving up to Diddy Kong in his number 5 car.

"Timber, just the kid I wanted to see." Diddy Kong is glad he showed up.

"You helped me out before, and now it's my turn. Let's do it to it!" Timber exclaims.

Diddy saw two kids pull up in their hovercrafts.

One was a badger who also had red gloves, along with a red belt and aviator goggles.

"Bumper! Good thing you showed up. We need the mechanic back on the team." Diddy says.

"I couldn't let my friends down." Bumber added.

Next to him was a turtle with orange gloves.

"And Tiptup. That looks like almost everyone." Diddy says.

"I found out that Conker and Banjo had plans. There was no way they could show up. But I think we have a good chance against that Wizpig with most of us back." Tiptup replied.

"Don't forget about us!" Two other familiar faces fly down and reunite with the racers. One is a red clock, and the other one is a blue elephant with a purple fez and coat.

"Taj and TT? You're here to help us too?" Diddy Kong asks.

"That's right. My car broke down on the way here, so I can't help you guys." TT apologizes.

"But we will cheer you all on the whole way!" Taj says.

"Good enough for me." Pipsy replies.

"We're going to have to travel by foot some of the way. The grass and dirt will make our vehicles slow, and the trees will mess with a plane's flight pattern. However, if we do find some good land, we can take our vehicles until too rocky again." Bumper explains.

"We'll travel on foot for now, then." Tiny suggests.

"We're gonna save you, Donkey Kong." Krunch promises.


End file.
